Through Her Eyes
by Karumi
Summary: FF 7, 8 and 9 songfic. A bit angsty, a bit romantic and drama. My pride and joy ^_^


****

Through her eyes

By: Dream Theater 

Original Song by: John Petrucci

Songfic by: Karumi

Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy 7,8 or 9. Squaresoft does.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Aeris Gainsborough slowly walked up the stairs that would lead her to her destination.

She kneeled down in the center of the altar knowing what she had to do.

**__**

She never really had a chance

She could feel his presence now, of the other one like her. An ancient. Sephiroth.

But she also knew her friends were nearby. _"Cloud"_. She wanted to warn him, to tell him to stay away; but she had to concentrate or it would be too late.

**__**

On that fateful moonlit night

Cloud Strife looked at Aeris and she looked back at him. 

__

"Goodbye Cloud, I'll never forget you"

****

Sacrificed without a fight

Cloud never saw him coming. Before he knew it Sephiroth was standing in front of him. Aeris run through with his sword.

**__**

A victim of her circumstance

Cloud picked up Aeris in his arms as she fell to the floor. Sephiroth started prophesying about the planet. But Cloud didn't listen. Aeris was dead.

**__**

Now that I've become aware 

"Shut up!" You're stupid plans don't mean a thing. Aeris is gone. Aeris will no longer cry, laugh or get angry." 

**__**

And I've exposed this tragedy

Cloud picked up Aeris in his arms once more and took her out of that forsaken place. He stepped in the water with her in his arms.

**__**

A sadness grows inside of me

He looked at her one last time before letting her go. 

**__**

It all seems so unfair

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I'm learning all about my life

Squall Leonhart fell to his knees with his hands on his head as a deafening sound filled his ears. 

**__**

By looking through her eyes

__

"Why Ellone? Why are you doing this to me again?" The next thing Squall saw was his father.

****

Just beyond the church are gates

Laguna Loire walked through the grass field. Squall knew this wasn't the past this was the present.

**__**

Where the grass is overgrown

"Where is he going; this isn't Esthar." Then he saw where Laguna was going; it looked like a grave.

****

I saw the writing on her stone

Squall felt a sudden pain fill his heart. **'Raine Loire'**. _"Mom"_

****

I felt like I would suffocate

"I'm sorry Raine" Laguna's words echoed through Squall's head. "I'm trying to keep the promise I made to you the last time I came"

_ ****_

In loving memory of our child

"But…" Laguna stammered at what he was trying to say. "He won't let me in, he won't even acknowledge that I'm his father."

**__**

So innocent, eyes open wide

Squall felt Laguna's tears as if they were his own. "I know I messed up; I never should have left you and Squall."

**__**

I felt so empty as I cried

Squall woke up sweating. A dozen emotions filled his head: confusion, anger, sadness, shame. Squall had been so focused on not letting Laguna into his life that he forgot about his father's feelings.

**__**

Like part of me had died

Squall stood in front of Raine's grave as he waited for Laguna to show up. He saw his father heading towards him, his head looking at the grass.

****

I'm learning all about my life

"I almost didn't come" said Laguna, know looking at his son. " But Ellone convince me." 

"Laguna…" Squall said looking at the little grave in front of him. "Did you love my mother?" 

"Very much" answered Laguna after a few seconds. Squall was about to ask when Laguna answer as if he was reading his mind. " I didn't mean to leave, it's just that…"

"Don't" Squall interrupted. "That's in the past; I think we should concentrate on the present and start at the beginning." 

**__**

By looking through her eyes

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

And as her image

Zidane Tribal sat on a rooftop looking over at Alexandria castle. Where Dagger,_ **no**_, where Queen Garnet lived. It had been ten months now. Ten months since the incident on the Lifa tree. Ten months since she last saw him. She probably though he was dead. 

**__**

Wandered through my head

Garnet Till Alexandros the 17th sat in her bed and took off her necklace. Today a messenger from a King informed her of his interest of a marriage between her and his son. A tear escaped her eyes at the thought.

**__**

I wept just like a baby

"Zidane. You promised me you'd come back." Garnet threw herself on her bed and started crying. 

**__**

As I lay awake in bed

Zidane watched from the rooftop at Garnet. He hadn't seen her in the ten months that he had hidden at Ipsen's castle. _"Is she crying?"_ He asked himself. "Is it…because of me?"

**__**

And I know what its like

Zidane looked away and started to climb down the roof. His eyes burning. 

**__**

To lose someone you love

"I'm sorry Dagger" he said to the air. "You're a queen and I'm just a thief. You deserve better."

**__**

And this felt just the same

Zidane put the cloak on top of his head and walked out of Alexandria.

**__**

I had to suffer one last time

He looked over at the castle one last time before heading for Treno. 

**__**

To grieve for her and say goodbye

He walked down the dirt road his gaze starring at his feet. He stopped as he saw an old woman sitting at the edge of the road. "Excuse me" said Zidane removing the cloak on top of his head. "Do you need any help?"

"Your aura is different from the others" said the old woman. 

"Excuse me?" Said Zidane confused. 

"Your not from around here, are you young man? I know who you are; the angel from Terra."

**__**

Relieve the anguish of my past

Zidane took a step back. "How did you know that?" 

"Your aura reeks of life and hope…and love. An angel of life"

Zidane didn't care anymore how this person could know all this about him. He only looked back at the road in front of him, put the cloak on top of his head once again and continued his journey. "You're wrong ma'am." He said before leaving. "I'm nothing but an angel of death."

**__**

To find out who I was at last

"Then why did you save this world?" replied the old woman. "And why do you love her so much?" 

Zidane stopped frozen in his tracks. "I'm just a thief; she deserves better." 

"Shouldn't she be the one to decide that?"

Zidane turn around. "Well…" There was nobody there. He could see the lights from Alexandria castle far in the distance. Suddenly an airship past over him. "It's the Prima Vista!" Zidane said as he went after the ship that headed to Alexandria.

****

The door has open wide

Garnet pushed open the doors that would lead her outside the castle. She started making her way through the sea of people. She bumped with a man and the shock sent her necklace flying far into the crowd. She looked where it had fallen and quickly turned away.

**__**

I'm turning with the tide

Zidane watched from stage as Garnet made her way through the crowd. As she came closer she took off her crown and threw it away. She jumped on stage as she threw herself upon him. He almost lost his balance as he caught her in midair. She started hitting him on the chest. Zidane just looked at her with a small grin on his face as a tear fell from her eye. He stroked her hair gently and hugged her close as he promise himself never to leave her again.

**__**

Looking through her eyes.

Authors Note: My first Songfic! All of this plays like a music video inside my head each time I heard this song. Personally, I love it. I think it turned out great. Thanks! Kiki for being my editor. 


End file.
